Found Again
by xXEmilyxEternityXx
Summary: I finished reading the 5th book, so SPOILER WARNING! I hated that it left you on a cliff, hanging. SO this is what I think happened... not really but OH WELL.


Author Note: I don't own Vladimir Tod, I wish I did, but I DON'T! I love the books. I finished the 5th book and thought how fun it would be to come up with my own Ending. Well... HERE IT IS! :D

Chapter One

Vlad sighed deeply and let himself get swallowed into the deep blankets of unconsciousness.

He swore, he was dead. He didn't know that he was still breathing, and he still had heartbeat, but hearing his father's voice told him he was dead.

Just because he lost his focus, he didn't know what happened. Had Joss staked him? Did he just faint? What was going to happen between Otis and Nelly? Was his father alive?

-- **Ten Minutes Earlier** --

Otis ran over to see Vlad and Joss fighting each other on the grass behind the Bathory High School. He slid down the small hill and watched as Vlad pushed Joss to the ground.

Vladimir held the stake clutched in his hand. He was going to strike Joss, the slayer that had been tormenting him for two years. He took his girlfriend, and now he might pay with his life.

Words echoed through the field.

"Stop, Vlad. Let him live."

Everyone paused.

Otis looked on the other side of the field, there was a tall dark figure.

"Tomas? TOMAS!" Otis yelled,

Otis was overjoyed to see his best friend. Otis ran to the other side and hugged his best friend.

Tomas hugged him back. Otis thought he might begin to cry.

"Otis, I missed you." Tomas said,

They broke a part from their hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Otis said,

"No, I used the ashes from the fireplace and made it look like Melina and I had died. I lit some of the house on fire in the process." Tomas said,

Otis nodded, understanding how hard it was to do the trick, he had experience from the past.

They both turned to see that Joss was dusting off his jeans.

Tomas and Otis rushed over and stood about six inches away from Joss.

Vlad was on the ground, he was out cold, but there were no stab wounds, Joss had spared him.

Joss ran for his life, running from the scene of the crime. There was a squeal of tires in the background.

Otis picked Vlad up, calling out to him.

"Vlad, c'mon. Wake up, Vlad." he said,

Tomas followed Otis as Otis found Nelly in the parking lot alone. They called a ambulance and they were instructed.

"Only one can ride with the boy." the EMS guy said, Nelly went with.

Tomas and Otis drove Nelly's car and followed behind the ambulance.

There was a ringing behind them, like a cell phone ring.

Otis looked in the back and found Vlad's cell phone. Otis picked it up and flipped it open.

One New Text Message from Meredith Brookstone.

Otis closed the cell phone and put it in his pocket. He wanted Vlad to get the message, it was just that it wasn't that important right now, for Vlad had a father.

They got to the E.R. and followed the EMS.

* * *

"Vlad, wake up, please?" the words echoed through my head, like they wanted remain in there.

I noticed the voice. It was my dad.

I wanted to wake up, but something told me I should just stay asleep, remaining in a calm deep abyss.

I woke up to the sudden pain. My head, arms, legs, everything ached. It was like I was hit by a truck, or a bus, or more like a train.

I moaned, it hurt so much, I just wanted to end my life.

"Vlad, c'mon." Otis said, he tapped my face lightly and I opened my eyes slowly.

The lights were too bright. For a second I swear it was the light at the end of the long, dark, twisted tunnel.

Everything seemed dream like, like I was still asleep. I wished I was, if this was reality, it was cold, bright and horrible.

I closed my eyes for a while and then opened them again, hoping for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Vlad… just try to stay awake for a little while longer." Otis said, he moved some of my hair out of my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Otis put his finger over my lips. I closed my mouth and relaxed for a while.

Otis grabbed the control and hit the nurse button.

A nurse wearing lime green scrubs came in. I looked at her and noticed it was one of Nelly's best friends, her name was Stacey.

"Oh, Vlad?" she asked,

I smiled a bit, but there really was nothing to smile about.

"So, are you in any pain?" she asked, she looked at my charts.

"Yeah. Everything hurts." I said, my throat hurt, even speaking as little as I could.

"I'm going to slide this under your tongue, okay?" she asked,

I nodded.

She did and then pulled it out.

"One, oh two." she said,

Otis looked at me, and then at Stacey.

"Okay. I'll get Nelly." she left and with in seconds Nelly came in.

Nelly sat down on the side of my bed and kissed my forehead.

"We were afraid we lost you!" she cried,

She talked to Otis for a while and I some how got involved in the conversation.

"So, what happened?" I asked, my throat was still killing me, but I needed answers.

They looked at each other for a while and then at me.

"Well, no one really knows, we just know that you were exposed to garlic." Nelly said,

"And someone drank a lot of blood from you." Otis added,

"We weren't sure because of…" Nelly couldn't finish. Something big had happened.

Nelly went outside and waved someone to come in. She left the door open and a man walked in.

He was tall, and wore dark clothes, he had on a leather jacket.

He looked a bit like me, and it was really confusing. What did this man-

"Dad?" I asked, my voice was still sore. I couldn't speak anymore. I knew I had lost my voice.

The man nodded and sat next to Nelly.

I sat up, feeling a deep wave of nausea.

I hugged my Dad, he still smelt the same way. The same light scent of Pina Colada.

He hugged me back, I felt like I never wanted him to let go of me, like I didn't want to let go of him, with the fear that I might never see him again. That he could disappear like he did when I was in the forth grade.

We let go and he looked at me, he had this sad tint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, son." he said,

I began to cry. I couldn't believe it. My Dad was alive! I now felt like part of me had been glued back in place. We had so many things to talk about, so many things to bring up!

Soon we were in a group hug, everything hurt more, but I didn't really mind it. I just like the feeling that I wasn't alone anymore.

To Be Continued


End file.
